


Il diario di Kaede

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Vecchia storia





	1. Capitolo uno

"Ero appena uscita da scuola quel giorno. Stavo per dirigermi alla stazione di solito ero uscita prima da scuola. Salgo sul treno mi siedo poi venne un ragazzo di circa 20 anni io ne avevo solo 17 a quei tempi e si sedette vicino a me. era bellissimo m'innamorai di lui al primo sguardo non sapevo il suo nome perchè non l'avevo mai visto prima ma aveva la divisa dell'università della mia scuola che comprendeva elementari medie liceo e università. Io frequento il secondo anno del liceo e mi chiamo Kaede Tenkada vivo a Tokyo e mi piacerebbe diventare una grande e famosa stilista di manga cioè disegnare vestiti da proporre ai manga. Quando arrivai a casa non c'era nessuno come avevo già immaginato così andai a distendermi sul letto. Pensai solo a lui al ragazzo più bello che avessi mai visto ma a pensarci bene non sapevo nulla di lui. L'unica cosa certa che sapevo era che frequentava l'università della mia scuola, dovevo indagare? era l'unica cosa che mi venne in mente ma se mi avesse scoperta qualcuno così ne parlai solo via sms alla mia migliore amica Anko Kusagawa. Mi diede un consiglio prendi lo incontri parla con lui e chiacchierate. La ringraziai e così ma non sapevo come attirare la sua attenzione. Poi un bel giorno ne erano passati solo due, ero a scuola ero di fretta ero in ritardo, il treno aveva fatto tardi quella mattina. Caddi per terra e mi sbucciai un ginocchio. Poi qualcuno si avvicinava era quel ragazzo io mi feci tutta rossa come un peperone, sia avvicinava sempre di più "  
???: Va tutto bene?  
Mi disse, aveva due occhi azzurri e una voce calda  
Kaede: Si... Non è nulla...  
???: fa vedere frequento la facoltà di Medina... fa vedere  
Kaede: ahi...  
???: sembra essersi fratturato  
Io lo guardavo, lui non se n’era accorto  
???: devi andare all'ospedale  
Kaede: Ospedale  
???: hai paura  
Kaede: no...  
" non avevo mai avuto paura degli ospedali ne dei medici e nulla che riguardasse la medicina"  
???: se vuoi ti ci accompagno io...  
Disse con un tono preoccupato era preoccupato per me? Mi sentiti il cuore battere  
Kaede si  
???: aspettami vado dentro  
" disse allontanandosi. ritornò poco dopo con un infermiera che mi fece salire su una barella, quando venne l'ambulanza il ragazzo mi accompagnò fino all'ospedale.  
???:andrà bene  
Kaede: non ho paura  
???: ok...  
Kaede: grazie.. come ti chiami?  
???: Keisuke... Keisuke Tatsuba  
Kaede: Keisuke... piacere io sono Kaede Tenkada   
Keisuke. piacere  
"Keisuke mi strinse la mano, e mi accompagnò fino all'ospedale. Dove i medici mi ingessarono la gamba dicendo che dovevo stare a riposo per un mese perchè si era storto un osso, poi Keisuke andò a prendere un'auto e mia accompagnò a casa spiegando tutto ai miei genitori che si misero d'accordo. Keisuke mi avrebbe accompagnato tutti i giorni scuola con la sua auto. Come mai fecero una cosa simile... non era chiaro almeno fino ad ora."


	2. Capitolo due

“Passarono alcune ore quando Keisuke salì in camera mia, fu stano perchè i miei genitori non facevano salire estranei, erano fin troppo protettivi anche troppo. Perché fecero salire Keisuke? Perché... perché... a quella domanda non sapevo rispondere. Però mi fece piacere vedere che i miei genitori s’incominciavano a fidare un po’ più delle persone che mi circondavano.  
Vedendolo li nella mia camera mi sentii imbarazzata, era in disordine e avevo molti manga sparsi nella stanza.  
Keisuke prese una sedia e si avvicinò al mio letto, il mio cuore iniziò a battere all’impazzata.”  
Keisuke: Kaede  
“disse con una voce molto calda e profonda”  
Kaede: si?  
Keisuke: Va meglio?  
Kaede: si, però non posso disegnare così  
Keisuke: “disegnare”?  
Kaede: si, beh.. io vorrei...  
“ mi feci rossa come un peperone riuscivo non riuscivo a parla delle mia passione per i manga con tutti e figuriamoci con lui, la persona che amavo”  
Kaede: io vorrei diventare... stilista... o...oo...oppure mangaka  
“dissi molto timidamente”  
Keisuke: interessante  
“Disse Keisuke con un sorriso splendente, più del sole e più brillante della luna che scaldavano il mio cuore”  
Keisuke: senti... devo sbrigare una faccenda, ci vediamo  
“Keisuke mi baciò la fronte si mise davanti alla porta”  
Keisuke: ciao io vado  
Kaede: ciao Keisuke.  
Keisuke: tornerò presto  
“ Keisuke uscì dalla mai stanza.  
Io mi appisolai un po’.  
Quando mi svegliai vidi che Keisuke era li ed aveva una busta in mango”  
Keisuke: sono uscito ed ho trovato una fumetteria, ho pensato che questi manga, e anche degli artbook spero ti piacciano.  
“ Keisuke mi diete la busta io estrassi dei manga, erano moltissimi, cinque manga e c’erano cinque artbook.”  
Kaede: grazie del pensiero, ma non dovevi.  
Keisuke: non ti preoccupare, Kaede per caso non ti piacciono?  
Kaede: no sono i miei manga preferiti, e gli artbook mi saranno molto utili, è stato un gesto gentile, e ti ringrazio dal profondo del cuore.  
“quei regali mi fecero piacere,e notai che m’innamoravo ogni istante di più di Keisuke.  
Keisuke mi veniva a trovare tutti i giorni quando non andava in facoltà, a volte di mattina a volte di pomeriggio. Passai un mese in serenità, chiacchieravamo e ci divertivamo.  
Ormai era mi era chiaro ero pazza, pazza d’amor per Keisuke”


	3. capitolo tre

“erano passaste quasi tre settimane, quello fu il primo girono che Keisuke mancò.  
Non so che mi stava prendendo ero fuori di me, mi mangiavo le unghie guardavo ogni minuto l’orologio... ero nervosa... terribilmente nervosa. Non ce la facevo più, mi alzi ed andai a prendere il cellulare quando vidi un sms, lo lessi a voce alta”  
Kaede: “scusa se non ti ho avvertita, c’è stato un problema al campus e non sono potuto venire”  
“Non mi ero accorta dell’sms poiché non avevo al suoneria.”  
Quella notte non chiusi occhio, il gesso mi dava troppo fastidio, più fastidio del solito, forse era notte quando presi sonno.  
Il giorno dopo mi svegliai, Keisuke era già li presi il cellulare erano le 14:30  
Keisuke si avvicino al letto prendendo quella sedia che ormai aveva profumato con al sua bellissima acqua di colonia.  
Keisuke: ben svegliata  
Kaede: Ciao Keisuke.  
“Keisuke mi aiutò facendomi sedere sul letto, ero di fronte a lui e gli fissavo quei bellissimi occhi che diventavano ogni giorno più splendenti.  
Tutte le preoccupazioni del giorno prima erano sparite.”  
“Per tutto il tempo che Keisuke resto con me non mi aveva mai parlato dei suoi genitori, pensavo che avessero un brutto rapporto.”  
Kaede: Keisuke i tuoi genitori, cosa fanno?  
“Quelle parole forse non le avrei mai dovute dire di fronte a Keisuke che era diventato triste, ci mancava poco che si mettesse a piangere aveva gli occhi lucidi”  
Kaede: che c’è Keisuke?  
Keisuke: vedi Kaede i miei genitori sono morti tempo fa  
Kaede. Scusami Keisuke, non... non immaginavo  
Keisuke: no riesco a nominarli... vedi... loro erano dei medici, ma un giorno stavano andando al lavoro e vennero investiti da un pirata, anche io ero con loro nella macchina, io ero illeso ma i miei genitori persero molto sangue e non riuscirono a far nulla, e morirono.  
Kaede: mi dispiace.  
Keisuke: d’allora decisi che avrei fatto di tutto per aiutare le persone in difficoltà. Io gli ho visti morire con i miei occhi  
Kaede: non... non immaginavo proprio... mi dispiace  
Keisuke mi strinse le mani. Il mio cure batteva così veloce che sembrava lo sbattere continuo delle ali di un colibrì.  
“Io lo dico e lo ripeterò amerò per sempre Keisuke e nessuno potrà mai farmi cambiare idea”


	4. capitolo quattro

Erano passate quattro settimane all’incirca, e quello fu il giorno in cui sarei ritornata a scuola .  
Keisuke mi venne a prendere con al sua auto, una bellissima una mercedes decappottabile grigia perlata.  
Mi fece un po’ effetto salire su quell’auto, cioè era troppo bello per essere vero... mi sembrava di sognare sentivo il mio cure battere a duecentomila all’ora e mi sentivo un po’ tesa.  
Keisuke mise in moto l’auto.  
Keisuke: come va?  
Kaede. Be...bene.  
Keisuke: s’è c’è qualcosa che non va dimmelo.  
Kaede: non è nulla...  
Aveva forse capito che mi sentivo tesa? Come aveva fatto? Era strano ma Keisuke mi capiva benissimo, anche se ci conoscevamo da solo un mese per lui ero come un libro aperto. Erano basate solo per quattro settimane, ma sapevo che Keisuke era speciale e lo rimarrà per sempre.   
Keisuke: non mi convince, vuoi che ti riporti a casa?  
Kaede: no Keisuke sto benissimo, sono solo un po’ tesa... ci manco da un mese.  
Keisuke: ok... siamo arrivati, accosto.  
Keisuke accostò e da gentiluomo mi aiutò a scendere accompagnandomi fino all’edificio.  
Ci salutammo ed io entrai in classe.  
Non c’era nessuno a parte Anko, al mai migliore amica.  
Anko: Ben tonaca Kaede  
Kaede: ciao Anko  
Anko. Kaede come ami sei già qui? Di solito entravi più tardi prendevi sempre il treno.  
Kaede: mi hanno accompagnata...  
Anko: è un ragazzo vero? Sei così allegra... d’evessere un ragazzo... altrimenti saresti gay...  
Kaede: anko non scherzare... è un ragazzo, va alla facoltà di medicina, è dolcissimo è stato lui ad accompagnarmi con l’autoambulanza, ed è stato molto tempo con me... mi sono innamorata.  
Anko: come si Chiama?  
Kaede: Keisuke.  
Anko: dove lo hai conosciuto?  
Kaede: sul treno l’ho incontrato al prima volta, ed è stato amore a prima vista.  
Anko: sembra la storia di uno Film, gli hai parlato sul treno?  
Kaede: no.. qui a scuola.  
Anko: che romantico, quanto ti ah baciata?  
Kaede: lui non sa nulla, ovvero non mi sono dichiarata, vorrei aspettare il momento giusto,a casa mi potevano sentire i miei genitori, e sai quanto sono gelosi  
Anko: lo so, non ti lasciano venire a casa mia se non ci sono i miei genitori.  
Kaede: si, non li sopporto, ma con Keisuke sono diversi... anko questa storia può rimanere tra di noi?  
Anko: sia che di me puoi fidarti.  
In effetti di Anko ci si poteva fidare, sapeva mantenere i segreti e non era il tipo da spifferarli ai quattro venti. Per questo le sarò grata per tutta la vira.


	5. Capitolalo cinque

Il primo giorno di scuola dopo la mia guarigione andò bene, non ero troppo indietro e potevo recuperare facilmente.  
Quando uscii fuori alla scuola, vidi Keisuke che stava abbracciando una ragazza.  
Quella ragazza era Miatsu, al più bella dell’istituto.  
Miatsu era alta più di Keisuke che era altro 1.80, aveva un fisico stupendo aveva un seno enorme, forse una settima, la giacca della divisa dell’università era aperta, la vita era ben proporzionata e aveva. I capelli erano riccissimi e di un bellissimo biondo.  
Era sicuramente innamorato di lei, e non di me, che aveva una bellezza divina.  
Sentii che una spada lo aveva tagliato in tanti piccoli pezzettini minuscoli.  
Iniziai a correre piangendo verso la stazione, e mi sedetti sulla prima panchina che trovai.  
Iniziai a piangere, singhiozzando non accorgendomi che gli altri mi stessero osservando  
Quando sentii una voce familiare  
???: Kaede!  
Era Keisuke non c’era dubbio... io non ce la facevo ad alzarmi... ma non volevo nemmeno che mi dicesse “ Kaede sono innamorato di Miatsu” era un doloro troppo forte insopportabile  
Io non riuscivo a parlare non riuscivo ne a voltarmi e ne a guardalo in faccia, le lacrime continuavano a cadere per il mio viso  
Poi sentii prendermi le mani, riconobbi il suo profumo  
Keisuke: Kaede, non piangere...  
Keisuke prese un fazzoletto e mi asciugò le lacrime.  
Io mi voltai restano a fissarlo in silenzio con il cuore che continuava a sanguinare, mentre lui appoggiò le sue mani attorno al mio volto, e mi baciò con tanta dolcezza.  
Il mio bacio, il mio primo bacio ero felice, ma il cuore continuava a sanguinare  
Io non riuscivo nemmeno a crederci.  
Keisuke: Kaede ti amo, ti amo dal primo giorno i cui ti ho vista sul treno.  
Quelle parole, erano sincere, lo sentivo dal profondo del mio cuore e lo leggevo nei suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri.  
Kaede: Keisuke... ti amo.  
Keisuke i diede una altro bacio, anche se i passanti ci vedevano a me non importava.  
Keisuke: perché prima sei scappata?  
Kaede: ti ho Vista con Miatsu... e non so cosa mi prese  
Keisuke: .. ah... Miatsu lei... è mia compagna in un compito... e mi aveva abbracciato...e si era dichiarata... ma a me... sinceramente piacciono le castane come te.  
Kaede: si è dichiarata?  
Keisuke: io non ci posso far nulla, mi dovevo mettere con lei che potrebbe trovare un ragazzo ogni minuto? Lo potevo fare, ma io amo te, e molto anche, sarei disposto a fare tutto per te.  
Kaede: per questo ti sei offerto di accompagnarmi a casa e venirmi a prendere?  
Keisuke: si.  
Il suo sorriso in quell’istante era tutto per me... me che ero la ragazza che amava, potevo essere più felice di così? Ma poteva essere che il mio amore per Lui crescesse ogni istante di più?


	6. Capitolo sei

Keisuke mi accompagnò a casa.  
Per tutto il tragitto non potevo far a meno di ammirare il suo volto, era così bello, sereno, non sapevo come non amarlo, era perfetto, non aveva nessun difetto era l’uomo perfetto... l’uomo che tutte desiderano ma nessuno trovava... eccezione per me che lo avevo davanti a me.  
Quando arrivammo Keisuke scese e come sempre aprì la porta dell’auto. Poi mi aprii anche la porta di casa.  
Io lo fissavo, li ferma come una statua fissando i suoi occhi bellissimi occhi magnetici.  
Keisuke: Ti amo Kaede  
Io lo guardai sorridendo, lui venne verso di me, con un sorriso dolcissimo mi baciò con molta passione.  
Io ero quasi senza fiato, stavo addirittura per svenire, ma Keisuke mi tenne forte a se  
Keisuke: Kaede  
Kaede: ve bene ora... Keisuke ti andrebbe un caffè?  
Keisuke: si  
Feci accomodare Keisuke in cucina mentre io mi misi a pepare due caffè uno per me e uno per Keisuke.   
Quando lo servii mi fissava come se fossi una brava donna di casa, a me non dispiacete anzi, mi rende felicissima, Keisuke mi amava e lo dimostrava molto.  
Keisuke: complimenti è squisito, il migliore caffè che abbia mai gustato in tutta la mia vita  
Kaede: è solo un caffè  
Keisuke: ma è il migliore, davvero è il più buono  
Kaede: grazie   
Io mi alzai e posai le tazze.  
Mentre mi voltavo sentii Keisuke che mi abbracciò, io mi voltai, e m’immersi nei suoi occhi, poi le nostre labbra si sfiorarono e ci baciammo.  
Io gli misi le mani sui suoi capelli, mentre lui appoggiò le sue sulle mie spalle.  
Restammo così per un intero minuto, anzi era u minuto e mezzo.  
In quel minuto e mezzo provai delle emozioni stupende che non avevo mai provato per nessun altra persona, io amavo ricambiata e lo sentivo, sentivo il suo amore per me, lo percepivo, lui me lo faceva capire.  
Poi sentii aprire al porta e ci staccammo di scatto e ci sedemmo velocemente sulle sedie.   
Apparve una sagoma che conoscevo bene era mio padre, originario dell’america-africana quindi era un negro.  
???: ciao Kaede... Keisuke le stai tenendo compagnia che bravo ragazzo  
Keisuke. Signor James grazie  
James: bene, sono venuto a prendere dei documenti che avevo lasciato qui vado di fretta, ciao Kaede, stammi bene Keisuke   
Mio padre se ne andò, e mi sembrò strano di solito quando portavo ragazzi a casa, tipo compagni era ultramegageloso. Con Keisuke era diverso sembrava essere contento che stia con lui.  
Io volevo molto bene a mio padre per quel motivo, lo sentivo vicino perché non era molto presente a casa, e con Keisuke sembrava diverso, s’incominciava a fidare di me e delle persone che frequentavo.  
Io amavo molto Keisuke e lo amerò per tutta l’eternità e oltre, Keisuke era il mio principe e nessuno me lo avrebbe portata via nessuno


	7. capitolo sette

Passò una settimana da quel magnifico bacio, e quel giorno non avevo visto Keisuke poiché ero in gita da due giorni, sul monte Fuji in campeggio e dormivamo sotto le stelle.  
Il posto era bello, ma mi mancava terribilmente Keisuke, sentivo la sua mancanza anche se lo telefonavo ogni sera e mi mandava sms ogni tanto per tutta la giornata.  
Era il quarto giorno, ed io mi allontani un po’ poiché avevo lasciato lo zaino con il mio cellulare nella tenda quando tornai vidi una persona sospetta che mi avvicinò mi afferrò per le spalle mi fissò negli occhi per pochi istanti poi non mi resi conto di nulla, mi spogliò e mi violentò, poi mi buttò per terra colpendomi con un coltello alla spalla sinistra, e alla gamba.  
Non mi resi conto di nulla, non vedevo più nulla ma una cosa ricordavo il suo volto, non era giapponese, sembrava germanico, aveva occhi azzurri e capelli biondi, aveva dei guanti.  
Io non capivo nulla sentivo solo il sangue scorrere dalle ferite, pensavo a Keisuke, ora non mi avrebbe più voluto come sua ragazza.  
Non so come ma mi ritrovai nella tenda con il braccio e la gamba fasciati.  
C’era l’infermiera della scuola e suo marito che era dottore genitori di anko  
???: ben svegliata Kaede  
Kaede: signora...  
???: chiamami Junko  
Kaede: non vorrei essere scortese  
Junko: dai, sei amica di mia figlia, dammi del tu... vero toshiro?  
Toshiro: si  
Kaede: ma come mai sto qui?  
Junko: sei stata ferita e violentata  
Kaede: si lo so, ma intendevo come mai non mi hanno portato a casa?  
Junko: perdevi molto sangue, abbiamo dovuto fermare l’emorragia ma non era grava al ferita era superficiale  
Kaede: capisco... per favore non dite a mio padre cos’è successo altrimenti succederà il finimondo, potete digli solo delle pugnale e non dello stupro?   
Junko: non ti preoccupare, faremo ciò che dici.  
Kaede: grazie...  
Quelle ferite mi procurarono 4 punti per entrambi ed erano brutte da mostrare, ma non credevo che Keisuke dopo quello che è successo voglia restare con me... ma dopo quell’esperienza, non sapevo nemmeno se avevo paura del sesso.  
Mi riportarono casa e spiegarono ai miei la versione che gli avevo chiesto di raccontare, “ un ladro era nella tenda e quando ha visto kaede l’ha pugnalata ed è scappato”  
In quel periodo non uscivo più di casa, ero sempre a letto non mangiavo e non scendevo mai, avevo chiesto ai miei genitori di non far salire nemmeno anko, e tanto meno Keisuke.  
Keisuke, mi mancava, ma non sapevo come avrebbe reagito così iniziai a trascurarlo, non rispondevo alle sue chiamate e non gli mandavo più sms e non leggevo i suoi, avevo abbandonato il cellulare.  
Non so come quel giorno i miei genitori lasciarono al porta aperte e andarono a lavorare.  
Io stavo disegnando una donna piangente disegnavo sempre volti tristi persone addolorate, da quando mi avevano violentato.  
Poi d’un trattò sentiti salii le scale, ma era diverso dai passi di mamma e papà... erano quelli di Keisuke, ma erano veloci, stava correndo, io chiusi di corsa la porta a chiave e mi misi davanti alla porta  
Keisuke: kaede? So che ci sei ti prego apri!  
Io non risposi, non avevo la forza per aprire quella porta.  
Keisuke: apri kaede, so che ci sei sento il tuo profumo.  
Io non sapevo cosa, fare... ma era meglio tacere lo sentivo, però iniziai a piangere ma non riuscivo a parlare piangevo singhiozzando  
Keisuke: kaede? Non piangere... ci sono io, aprimi ti prego  
Kaede: non posso Keisuke... scusami  
Non so come ma riuscii a parlare, ma mi scusavo con lui, mi scusavo per essere stata così debole, di essere stata violentata, di averlo tradito  
Kaede: scusami, scusami.... scusami tanto...  
Keisuke: kaede apri... perché mi stai facendo questo? Mi hai forse dimenticato? Ti sei innamorata di un altro? Dimmelo ti predo se no non resisto più, sto impazzendo senza di te!  
Io stetti in silenzio, e senza rendermi conto aprii la porta, avevo deciso che era meglio digli la verità che farlo soffrire stando in silenzio senza parlare e ne dare una spiegazione, era meglio se lui mi avrebbe lasciato.  
Keisuke: kaede... aprimi.  
Non si era accorto che avevo aperto, lui stata piangendo... piangendo per colpa mia  
Io richiusi subito la porta non ce la facevo a vederlo così ed avevo troppa paura non riuscivo a parlare a guardarlo in faccia, la mia mano tremava stavo chiudendo al porta a chiave quando cadde e mentre la ripresi, Keisuke l’aprii.  
I suoi occhi s’incrociarono coi miei erano lucidi, si vedeva che aveva pianto, mentre le mie lacrime continuavano a scendere  
Keisuke come sempre me le asciugo con un fazzoletto  
Keisuke mi guardò con un sguardo triste  
Keisuke: se non mi vuoi più dimmelo, ti lascerò in pace, non ti darò fastidio  
Kaede: Keisuke, scusami  
Dissi mentre le lacrime scendevano automaticamente  
Keisuke: per che cosa?  
Kaede: tu non meriti una come me  
Keisuke:L che è successo?  
Gli occhi di Keisuke erano preoccupatissimo, si vedeva il doloro e la preoccupazione.  
Avevo deciso, gli avrei raccontato tutto.  
Così feci gli raccontai tutto in filo e per segno, il dolore che provai, tutta la mia paura, tutto quello che temevo orami era uscito tutto e Keisuke che fece? Mi abbracciò sussurrandomi queste parole  
Keisuke: Kaede non è colpa tua, mi spieghi perché ti avrei dovuto lasciare? È una cosa da superficiali, ed io ti amo troppo.  
Mi sentii sollevate e contenta pensavo che se avrebbe saputo del mio stupro mi avrebbe lasciata ed invece l’avevo sottovalutato, mi trattò con molta dolcezza ed avevo orami capito che Keisuke era l’uomo della mia vira lo sapevo all’ora e lo so adesso


	8. capitolo otto

Da quel giorno Keisuke mi è sempre stato accanto.  
Quel giorno avevo delle nausee tremende e mi girava in continuazione la testa, non ne capivo il motivo, però mi sentivo malissimo per uscire, avevo un appuntamento al parco con Keisuke che mi doveva fare una sorpresa me lo aveva detto alcuni giorni prima.  
Presi un’aspirina ma continuava a girare, così chiamai Anko  
???: pronto famiglia Kusagawa, chi parla?  
Kaede: pronto... sono kaede... c’è Junko?  
???: sono io, cosa c’è?  
Kaede: mi sento molto male, mi gira la testa e ho la nausea, cosa potrebbe essere?  
Junko: ... ci sono varie ipotesi, quanto è stato l’ultimo periodo in cui hai avuto le mestruazioni?  
Kaede: sono molto irregolari e a volte saltano... sono un po’ in ritardo, di due settimane  
Junko: ... vengo io da te, aspetta   
Non sapevo cosa fare così presi il cellulare, notando un messaggio di Keisuke  
Kaede: “cosa fai? Io ho appena finito in facoltà... oggi verrai? Fammelo sapere perché ti ho già preparato al sorpesa”  
Non lo so, ma ero preoccupata per qualcosa, forse immaginavo cosa potesse essere, ma non potevo dirlo.  
Suonarono il campanello, andai a vedere ed era Junko.  
Kaede: accomiati  
Junko: sei sola?  
Kaede: si  
Junko: mi spieghi cos’hai?  
Kaede: mi gira la testa ed ho una delle nausee tremende oggi, a pensarci bene, anche ieri.  
Junko: fammi vedere, togliti la maglia.  
Così feci, Junko mi schiacciava le mani sullo stomaco, poi sull’addome e infine sulla pancia.  
Junko: sei stata con qualcuno oltre che con....  
Kaede: no, sono con quell’uomo  
Junko: non sei mai stata con nessun altro?  
Kaede: sono fidanzata, ma Keisuke mi ha sempre rispettato, non mi farebbe mai del male  
Junko: Kaede, non hai avuto altri rapporti allora...  
Kaede: che cosa vuole dire?  
Junko: tu sei incinta  
Kaede: come? Aspetto un bambino... non può essere... ho avuto solo un rapporto...  
Junko: quando succede succede... mi dispiace  
Kaede: mio padre la prenderà malissimo...  
Junko: guarda conosco un dottore che pratica l’aborto  
Kaede: non voglio togliere la vita ad un essere vivente, vorrei parlarne con i miei e col mio ragazza che forse mi lascerà  
Non ci potevo credere... era vero credevo che a questo punto Keisuke non mia avrebbe mai più voluta, ma avevo deciso di parlargli quello stesso giorno.  
Io lo amavo troppo e non avrei sopportato un abbandono, e se mia avrebbe lasciato io non so che avrei fatto, lo amavo e lo amerò per sempre.


	9. capitolo nove

Era pomeriggio ed io ero seduta su una panchina, con vestito azzurro che avevo comprato qualche giorno fa per l’occasione.  
Keisuke era già da tempo, che mi preparava una sorpresa, ma non avevo una minima idea di cosa potesse essere, non ero molto intuitiva.  
Keisuke non arrivava erano passate già due ore, di solito era sempre puntuale. Così mi alzai e andai a vedere se era per il parco.  
Quando vidi Miatsu con un maglia scollatissima non aveva il reggiseno quindi si vedeva molto il suo seno, una minigonna cortissima e dei stivali fino al ginocchio  
Girava per il parco camminando come una smorfiosa, quando vidi Keisuke che arrivava con il fiatone, stava vendendo da me.  
Miatsu si voltò e andrò da lui, non capivo cosa stava succedendo , ma Miatsu abbracciò Keisuke, e iniziò a baciarlo con la lingua. Lui non sembro ricambiare stava fermo ed immobile con i pugni stretti... io subito andai a sedermi su una panchina poiché mi scendevano le lacrime automaticamente  
Iniziai a piangere, credevo che Keisuke mi amasse, ma forse mi sbagliavo!  
Quando vidi che stava venendo da me.  
Keisuke: Kaede...?  
Io non rispondevo, non avevo la forza  
Keisuke: Kaede? Che c’è... hai per caso... visto... Miatsu che mi baciava?  
Si, l’avevo visto ma come facevo, come lo dicevo, non avevo le forze. Mi toccai la pancia mi stava tornando la nausea  
Keisuke: Sai bene? Kaede?  
Kaede: Keisuke... tu mi ami?  
Keisuke: si, sei la cosa più importante per me!  
Kaede: e quel bacio?  
Keisuke: Miatsu... le ho detto che non m’interessava ma lei continua a starmi addosso, ora mi aveva dato un bacio, ma io non la amo, non vedi come si atteggia? Io amo te, tu sei semplice, dolce, e sei la più bella di tutte!  
Kaede: tu trovi? Io non mi sento bella come lei.  
Keisuke: tu per me sei bellissima!  
Io continuavo a piangere, ma Keisuke mi baciò silenziosamente.  
Le sue labbra si muovevano, ma le mie no, ero ferma, immobile, preoccupata.  
Keisuke: kaede? Che c’è?  
Kaede: Keisuke... c’è una cosa...  
Keisuke: ah si la sorpresa!  
Keisuke prese una scatola stretta e lunga e me la diede  
Keisuke: aprila  
Io lo feci, c’erano due bracciali, in acciaio, uno con scritto Kaede e l’altro Keisuke  
Keisuke: li ho fatti fare apposta per noi!   
Kaede: sono stupendi!  
Keisuke mi mise al braccio quello con il suo nome, e io misi al suo quello con il mio!  
Kaede: Keisuke sono stupendi!  
Ora ero felice, mi sentivo calma e al sicuro  
Keisuke: ti è piaciuto allora?  
Kaede: si molto... Keisuke, devo dirti una cosa importante !  
Keisuke: si?  
Kaede: io aspetto un figlio!  
Keisuke si sedette al mio fianco appoggiando al mia testa sulle sue spalle, poiché mi ero rimessa a piangere.  
Keisuke: come ho già detto io resterò con te! Voglio restare con te, anche se il figlio non è mio resterò con te!  
Keisuke mi iniziò ad accarezzare i capelli molto dolcemente  
Kaede: dici sul serio?  
Keisuke: si certo, non voglio abbandonarti, questo è un peso enorme per te, voglio condividerlo con la persona che amo!  
Kaede: Keisuke...  
Keisuke si voltò guardandomi negli occhi e mi baciò con molta dolcezza e delicatezza.  
Keisuke era davvero la persona giusta, il ragazzo migliore di tutti, il più bello e dolce del mondo, il ragazzo perfetto senza difetti. Lo amerò per sempre


	10. capitolo dieci

Io e Keisuke tornammo insieme a casa mia, per parlare della nostra scelta.  
Kaede: Keisuke , ho un po’ paura  
Keisuke: Kaede non temere, vedrai andrà tutto bene.  
Kaede : ho un brutto presentimento  
Keisuke: Kaede non temere, ci sono io con te non ti abbandonerò mai e poi mai.  
Kaede: Grazie Keisuke.  
Keisuke mi strinse la mano, io sentivo il suo calore sulla mia pelle mulatta, una pelle che non era ne bianca e ne nera.  
Kaede: Andiamo.  
Io e Keisuke entrammo, per terra vidi tre paia di scarpe mentre a casa mia ci dovevano essere solo mia madre e mio padre.  
Io mi avvicinai al soggiorni, si sentivo tre voci.  
Mi avvicinai in silenzio senza dire nulla  
??? Junko perché sei venuta qui?  
Quella era la voce di mio padre sempre con quell’accento così americano, dopo tutti questi anni ancora non gli si era tolto  
Junko: Robert, io non posso parlarne ora, doppiamo aspettare, Kaede.  
???: perché che gli è successo?! Sta male? Ha avuto un incidente?  
Junko: No Tsugumi, ma è importante.  
Per un attimo credevo che Junko avrebbe raccontato tutto ai miei genitori, poi mi sono ricordato che quello era un “segreto professionale” o meglio così doveva essere con un medico e un paziente.  
Io entrai, volevo, anzi dovevo dire tutto ai miei genitori, della mia decisione di tenere il bambino.  
Io aprii piano la porta del soggiorno  
Kaede: buon giorno sono appena tornata.  
Keisuke: Buon Giorno Signor Robert, signora Tsugumi  
Kaede: mamma, Papà... io devo dirvi una cosa.  
Tsugumi: Kaede, l’ho sapevo ti è successo qualcosa!  
Kaede: Mamma, papà io... vedete... non ve ne ho parlato prima perché non volevo che mi giudicaste male... io... sono incinta.  
Mio padre si alzò all’improvviso, andrò da Keisuke, con tutta la forza che aveva gli diede un pugno sulla faccia, facendogli uscire sangue da naso e bocca.  
Robert: Tu... Tu devi sparire dalla mia vista!  
Io andai da mio padre  
Kaede: Papà ! Papà! Fermenti! NON È LUI IL PADRE!   
Gridai con tutta me stessa  
Keisuke non disse nulla senza reagire, era calmo, non era il tipo da litigare con gli adulti li rispettava.  
Kaede: hei papà, io non sono mai stata con Keisuke... è successo alla gita scolastica... un uomo mi ha violentata.  
Junko: Robert fermati, io posso testimoniare, l’ho trovata io ferita.  
Mio padre lasciò andare Keisuke  
Junko: lei era ferita e perdeva sangue dopo averla violentata l’ha pugnalata le abbiamo fermato l’emorragia, ed il periodo di mancanza di ciclo corrisponde con quel giorno.  
Robert: perché non me l’hai detto Junko?  
Junko: kaede mi ah detto di non parlarne ed in vesto di suo medico, devo mantenere i segreti col paziente.  
Robert: ok... Kaede devi abortire!  
Kaede: No papà... non lo farò... questo è mio figlio, voglio tenerlo, abortire è una delel cose più disumane di tutte.  
Robert: allora tu che vuoi fare?... Lo diamo ad un orfanotrofio?  
Kaede: no...  
Keisuke: Mi prenderò io cura di loro.  
Kaede: Key... Keisuke ed io ci amiamo.  
Keisuke: Si, voglio restare l’intera vita con lei, e la voglio sposare.  
Quelle parole restarono per sempre nel mio cuore.  
Ancora oggi le sento pronunciate nel mio cuore e nella testa “ la voglio sposare”, delle parole che ci hanno unito per tutta la vita.


	11. capitolo undici

I miei genitori così sentendo le parole di Keisuke capirono, che lui teneva a me più di qualunque cosa al mondo, Keisuke si sarebbe preso cura di me anche se il figlio che portava in grembo non era il suo, mi amava e per questo sarebbe rimasto per sempre con me.  
I miei genitori organizzarono il matrimonio prima che io finissi la scuola, non fu una cerimonia come dire lussuosissima, c’aerano solo dei parenti stretti e amici di famiglia, e anche Anko che mi faceva da testimone.  
Il vestito me lo cucii da sola e quando arrivai sull’altare il giorno del matrimonio ero emozionata, stavo piangendo  
Io e Keisuke eravamo entrambi cattolici e ci sposammo in una chiesetta in America dai Genitori di mio Padre.  
Il prete celebrò il matrimonio ed alla fine ci fece la domanda  
Prete :vuoi tu Kaede prendere Keisuke come tuo sposo ....  
Kaede: Si lo voglio  
Prete vuoi tu Keisuke prendere kaede come tua sposa...  
Keisuke: si lo voglio  
Prete ora puoi baciare la sposa  
Keisuke mi tolse il velo dalla fronte mi accarezzò delicatamente le guancia e poi mi baciò.  
Ormai era fatta io e Keisuke eravamo sposati, e niente e nessuno ci avrebbe diviso.  
Quel giorno io stavo dormendo, me lo ricordo come se fosse ieri, mi ero svegliata con dei tremendi crampi alla pancia, che aumentavano a dismisura, erano doglie, si, le contrazioni, ero certa in quell’istante che stava nascendo il mio bambino, stava nascendo, erano passati 8 mesi, ne mancavano mancava ancora uno, ma quante volte i figli nascevano prima del previsto.  
Kaede: Keisuke? Keisuke... AHHH... Ahi  
Keisuke stava dormendo ma si svegliò subito appena sentì la mai voce  
Keisuke: Kaede, Cosa c’è?  
Kaede: sta nascendo ne sono certa! Ah...  
In quell’istante mi resi conto mi si erano rotte le acque.  
Keisuke stette calmo e prese begli strumenti.  
Io avevo deciso che il mio bambino doveva nascere naturalmente e che il dottore doveva essere Keisuke.  
Keisuke: Kaede respira ed inspira e spingi  
Io facevo come mi diceva, non ero spaventata, anzi ero felice, anche se stavo soffrendo immensamente, questo non era nulla se lui era vicino a me.  
Dopo un po’ il bambino era nato, stava piangendo  
Keisuke: Guarda Kaede, è una femmina.  
Keisuke me la porse, era una bambina, una bella bambina, la mia bambina, e di Keisuke, lui sarebbe stato suo padre a tutti gli effetti.  
Kaede: La nostra bambina  
Keisuke: si, Kaede.  
La bambina si chiamava Sakura come i fiori dei ciliegi  
Passarono due anni, passero due anni quando io e Keisuke facemmo il secondo figlio, dal nome Daiki che significa “grande bagliore”  
Ecco qui la mia storia e finita il diario di Kaede è giunto al temine, è stato bellissimo lavorare con voi, siete grandi, un bacio enorme al Mio amato Keisuke che è sempre rimasto con me nei momenti difficili, un saluto speciale ai miei due figli Sakura e Daiki, siete sempre nel mio cuore.  
Keisuke: Kaede cosa fai?  
Kaede: Ho appena finito di disegnare l’ultimo numero del mio manga.  
Un bacio a tutti voi che avete letto il mio manga auto biografico.


End file.
